dokifandomcom-20200223-history
List of Objects
This list lists all objects seen in the show. Main Objects * Team Tab Reoccuring Objects * DokiRadios * DokiCamera * Expedition Stamps * Star Markers * Map Episodic Objects The following objects are sorted by type: ordinary objects, tools, machines, toys, electronic devices, sport objects, artistic materials, musical instruments, sculptures and clothing. Ordinary Objects * "The Falling Star" Storybook * Adhesive Glue * Anabella's Binoculars * Anabella's Blackboard * Arrow * Backpacks * Balloons * Bird Tent * Bottle Raft * Cabinet * Calendabrum * Ceramic Pot * Chinese Cart * Chinese Dragon * Christmas Tree * Cleaning Brush * Cleaning Trolley * Clock * Compass * Cookie Box * Cool Box * Diary * Doki's Binoculars * Doki-Shaped Pillow * Duct Tape * Earth Ball * Expedition Passport * Extreme Bags * Extreme Hook Thrower * Fan * Fire Extinguisher * First Aid Kit * Fishing Rod * Fragrance Spray * Fridge * Globe * Good Luck Charm * Griller * Heater * Hennin * Hooks * Hose * Inflatable Water Walkers * Junkyard Scraps * Keys * Kites * Lanterns * Laser Pistols * Lawnmower * Lie Detector Test * Magnifying Glass * Marshmallow Cannon * Megaphone * Mine Car * Mirror * Money Jar * Mop * Multi-Tool Magnifying Glass * Nessie * Net * Night Vision Goggles * Oil Can * Oto's Base * Oto's Fountain * Otocopter Drone * Oven * Oxygen Tank * Pencil * Photographic Cameras * Piñata * Pool * Porcelain Dolls * Portable Cameras * Pottery Oven * Raft * Rai * Rake * Rolling Pin * Scissors * Sheep Skimmer * Shopping Cart * Shovels * Siena's Suitcase * Silicon Pistols * Sled * Space Telescope * Space Vacuum * Sponges * Spy Dragonfly * Spy Drone * Strainer * Tap-Dance Cane * Tea Set * Telephone * Telescope * Terrarium * Timer * Tin Stilts * Toilet Tissues * Toothbrush * Tracker Bracelets * Trap * Umbrella * Urn * Vacuum * Vote Box * Water Balloons * Water Pitcher * Weather Satellite * Wheelbarrow * Whistle * Wristwatch * Writing Table Tools * Air Pumps * Chainsaw * Cheese Harp * Concrete Mixer * Electric Razor * Hammer * Hand saw * Luke's Tools * Lumberjack objects * Miguel's Hammer * Mundi's Tools * Nails * Oto's Tools * Pocket Tape Measure * Tools for Sound Effects * The Pursuator * Tree Pruner Machines and Inventions * Blender * Blow Dryer * Catapult * Football Ring * Ghosthunting machine * Hand-free Communication System * Homemade thermal scanner * Ice Cream Machine * Jukebox * Karaoke Machine * Label-making Machine * M.O.E. * Microphone * Minimundi * Mosquito catcher * Motor engine * Pasta Making Machine * Penguin-Counting Machine * Remote-control for Window-cleaning Machines * Remote-controlled Snow Vehicle * Robots * Secret Plane * Seismograms * Sewing Machine * The Big Bob Toys * Bouncer * Bucket and Spade Set * Doll * Dominoes Game * Earth Ball * Fico's Bath Toys * Flapsy * Flying Ballerina Fairy * Gabi's Opera Doll * Glitter Sword * Gus (Lizard Marionette) * Hugo * Jean Paul * Jump Rope * Oto's Toy Plane * Pogo Stick * R.C. Cars * Remote Control Toy Plane * Rubik's Cube * Stuffed Tiger * Sword * Teddy Bear * Toy Boat * Toy car * Toy Dinosaurs * Toy Rocket * Toy Spiders * Toy Train * Water Pistols * Wayne * Yellow Cube * Yo-yo Electronic Devices * Anabella's Radio * Art Scanner * Communicator * Communicator computer * Desktop computer * Gabi's Video Camera * Headphones * Hearing Aid * Marsha's Portable Radios * Microphone * Movie Cameras * Oto's Portable Radios * Portable Laptops * Printer * Rock's Video Camera * Tablets * Television * Tracker Bracelets * Video camera * Video game consoles Sport Objects * Baseball * Baseball Bat * Baseball Gloves * Basketball * Golf Balls * Golf Clubs * Hockey Stick * Roller Skates * Skateboards * Skis * Soccer Ball * Table Tennis Rackets * Volleyball Artistic Materials * Anabella's Art Kit * Anabella's Drawing Book * Anabella's Painting Set * Crayons * Daniel's Sketchbook * Miguel's Paintbrush Musical Instruments String Instruments * Doki's Electric Guitar * Fico's Lute * Fico's Ukulele * Fico's Violin * Renaissance Guitar * String Bass Woodwind Instruments * Didgeridoo * Fico's Harmonica * Fico's Recorder * Fico's Saxophone * Mundi's Flute * Ocarina * Shakuhachi Brass Instruments * Ficolophone * Ice Trumpet Percussion Instruments * Dholki * Electronic Drums * Fico's Drums * Gabi's Maracas * Gong * Ice Bells * Oto's Triangle * Steel Pans * Tambourine * Team Doki's Maracas * Water Glass Bells Keyboard Instruments * Anabella's Keyboard * Gerardo's Bandoneon Ensemble Set Instruments * Oto's One-Boy-Band Sculptures * Dragon Sculptures * Shelly * Snail Sculpture Clothing Headwear * Hennin * Top Hat Body Wear * Gowns Neckwear * Anabella's Silk Scarf * Neck Ties * Bow Ties Footwear * Fico's Soccer Sneakers * Lucky Socks * Lucky Shoes * Socks Dance Outfits * Irish Jig Shoes * Snowflake Tutu * Tap Dancing Shoes Additional Outfits * Superhero Suits Category:Lists Category:Objects